conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pohlaniawikia
__TOC__ Welcome to Conworlds! I notice that you are making a few additions to my entries. While many of these contributions are certainly welcome, I would greatly appreciate it if you would consult with me before making any significant changes, as I am the original creator and have not relinquished ownership of my pages. The new maps look great, although the islands' surfaces are quite flat and heavily urbanized (especially Jefferson Island). Genius In the Lamp (talk) 16:33, October 23, 2012 (UTC) While I appreciate your contributions, I do need to clarify a few points regarding the Drake Islands. 1) The only governmental divisions within the republic (other than municipalities) are the three provinces (Jefferson Island, Davidson Island, Gold Island). There are no regions or counties. 2) I will determine the number of municipalities in my country; I will also determine their names and locations. 3) You have to understand the terrain of the individual islands. For one thing, there are very few rivers or lakes on any of the islands. a) Jefferson Island is flat and barren. It is also heavily urbanized. b) Davidson Island does have some hills in the center of the island. c) Gold Island has some rugged terrain in the inland mining areas, but they’re not what I would call mountains. d) Samuels Island is also flat and barren, although it is being developed for tourism. 4) Leave writing the history to me; since the Drake Islands are my creation and property, I know the country better than anyone. Genius In the Lamp (talk) 18:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Aunque aprecio sus contribuciones, es necesario aclarar algunos puntos con respecto a las islas de Drake. *1) Las únicas divisiones gubernamentales dentro de la república (excepto los municipios) son las tres provincias (Jefferson Island, Davidson Island, Isla de Oro). No hay regiones o condados. *2) Yo determinar el número de municipios en mi país, yo también determinará sus nombres y lugares. *3) Usted tiene que entender el terreno de las islas individuales. Por un lado, hay muy pocos ríos o lagos en cualquiera de las islas. **a) Jefferson isla es plana y estéril. También está fuertemente urbanizado. **b) Davidson isla tiene algunas colinas en el centro de la isla. **c) Gold Island tiene un paisaje abrupto en las zonas mineras del interior, pero no son lo que yo llamaría montañas. **d) Samuels Island es también plana y estéril, a pesar de que está siendo desarrollado para el turismo. *4) Deje de escribir la historia para mí, ya que las Islas Drake son mi creación y propiedad, conozco el país mejor que nadie. (Esta fue una traducción de lo anterior, y usa Google Translator) -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok. Thanks. Thanks for nothing!!! Altverse You need to apply the Great Guayana Republic before it can be part of Altverse. Application is usually done on the forum here. You could also go to the to apply. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 23:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Ok! Please accept I so sorry! Best regards from Barcelona, CATALONIA; is not s p ...ai n! I'M SO SORRY!!! But I believe in future Great Guyana! Its okay, all you need to do is apply. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions''']] 23:25, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Right! but I dont how can I do it! Regards from Barcelona, CATALONIA!